10 Things They Hate About Them
by cmonteiths
Summary: Series of oneshots centered around what the Glee Kids 'hate' about each other, but is it more themselves they hate? Totally random, feel free to suggest couples, Rated T


Title: 10 Things They Hate About Them

Quinn and Puck

1. She hates that he has a affect on her, he mesmerizes her with his eyes and suddenly she's his puppet, acting out the act he wants, when she wants to break the strings

2. She hates that when she tries to talk to him about what happened with Beth and everything last year he brushes her off

3. She hates that he has no problem with her dating Sam, she understands that he's 'with' Santana but come on she at least expected some jealously

4. She hates that they can't hang out the way that they used to be able, gone are the days when her, him and Finn would hang out in Finn's basement, sneaking drinks and playing video games

5. She hates that he had a thing with Rachel, no she's not jealous but it does make her gag slightly when she thinks of the two of them together, really Puck should stick to cheerleaders

6. She hates that she's secretly jealous of his relationship with Santana, she has no reason too but something about Santana and Puck being a couple makes Quinn stomach turn.

7. She hates that she hasn't had the courage to talk to him since he got out of juvy, she's ignored him mostly because of her relationship with Sam, but in all honesty she just doesn't know what to say

8. She hates that to him, even though he said she wasn't, she was just another hook up, another notch on his headboard, because to her, he was so much more

9. She hates that it took her so long to look at Puck as a man, sure he's a bully and he's a man whore, but for a split second she saw him as a man, and she loved that man

10. She hates that she's completely in love Puck, and like always he totally doesn't care, to him she's a hook up but to her, he's her guy, he support system, her true love.

...

1. He hates how she looks at him when he piss's her off, the way her eyes stay open, and her eyebrows twitch in anger, makes him want to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness

2. He hates that she takes his brushing her off personally, he's built a wall around him, talking about Beth would just make that wall come crashing down and she can't see him like that, no one can

3. He actually really hates that she's dating Sam, he goes to juvy and comes back and suddenly Quinn's cozy with the new guy, it makes him sick but he can't do anything because he promised himself to make her happy, which Sam does.

4. He hates that they've grown apart, 8th grade and freshman the two of them (along with Finn) were inseparable, they spent every Friday night together, went to football games, everything, now Finn's with Rachel, Quinn's with Sam and he's left with a drunken Santana

5. He hates how his hookups hurt her. Her reaction when he was with Rachel made him want to break up with Rachel right then and there, every time he hooks up with Santana he always thinks of how Quinn would react if he told her, it breaks his heart

6. He hates that they haven't had a genuine conversation since Beth was born, he remembers when she was living with him and they would lie in his bed talking to hours about everything, now their lucky if they say hi in the hallway, he hates how he doesn't hear her voice anymore

7. He hates that they've never sung a duet together, ever, apparently while he was in juvy the glee club did duets, oh how he wished they could sing together, her taking the lead while he played the guitar in the background, oh yeah how amazing that would be

8. He hates how he tries to be a one night stand kind of guy and Quinn changed him, even though he acts like every girl is just another hook up, Quinn wasn't. He wasn't lying one bit when he told her that, and to this day she's the only girl who's every made him care.

9. He hates how it took him so long to man up and show her that he could be a great father. If he could go back to when he found out that she was pregnant he would show her that he was a man, they would be together with Beth right now, he knows it.

10. He hates that she's changed him, she's showed him that he's not incapable of love, she showed him true love, true romance, and the rest of his life, which is her, he's never been so sure of anything in his life. Their soul mates and they would be together someday.

...

**New one shot series, every chapter will be a new couple and or friendship, because I really want to write Kurcedes, Fabaerry and Purt ones but I don't ship the couples but I love the friendships. **

**I started with Puck and Quinn because I miss them on the show, not really feeling Sam and Quinn...sorry to their fans. **

**So review, and new thing for all reviews of this story, state your review then state who I should write about next, now couple is too extreme or weird. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xoxo Stuck. In. Neutral. ox **


End file.
